


Day 13: Because I Care

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Because I care, Cute, Day 13, Day 13: Because I Care, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Lover, Protectiveness, Smut, Super Casual Handjob, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter), handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Sirius defends pushing Snape into a vanishing cabinet while his boyfriend gives him a very casual handjob





	Day 13: Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Yes, but _why_ would you push Severus into a vanishing cabinet? All you achieved was pissing him off and landing yourself in detention for two weeks!" Remus heaved a sigh and looked at Sirius, who was lying on the four-poster bed beside him. 

"Because he was going to curse you! He had his wand pointed at your back!" Sirius defended. "I do care about you, you know. It was worth the detention."

"He had his wand pointed at _Prongs_ , Padfoot," Remus rubbed his temples. "Severus hates Prongs, not me. He may not like me, but given a choice between cursing me or cursing James, he'll go for Prongs every time."

"Oh . . . Well shit, now I don't have an excuse because, as you know, I don't care about James at all," Sirius snorted sarcastically. "But I really did think he was pointing the wand at you. That's what it looked like from my angle, anyway." 

"I supposed it's the thought that counts," Remus smirked and pushed his hand under the covers, reaching across for Sirius. The boy with long, black hair gasped and stretched back, letting Remus work.

"When is Severus supposed to turn up, again?" He asked casually. It took a moment for Sirius to register his words. 

"Aahh, oh. . . They aren't sure. That c-cabinet had been there for ages and no one really knew it was a vanishing cabinet until now. They're still trying to sort it out. Lucky for me."

Remus chuckled, his arm moving up and down under the covers. "I suppose you really do care about me," he mused, "however, I wouldn't make a habit of it." 

Sirius was too preoccupied to answer. He merely gave a grunt and nodded his head. Remus smirked and continued his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
